The Phantom Amusement Park
by Sideshow Raquaelle
Summary: The Kung Fu Mystery Files story 13: The Phantom Amusement Park. The Cluefinders, their Guardians and their Pokemon go to an abandoned amusement park. They try to help an art curator get down from his trap and they learn about a secret organization is going on. *Discontinued*
1. A Reading In The Newspaper

**Chapter 1.**

 **A Reading In The Newspaper**

It was an ordinary day and at the Malt Shop, the Mystery Inc Gang – Fred, Daphne, Velma, Shaggy, Scooby Doo, Joseph the Jackal, his Guardian Haos Nemus and his adoptive sister Ninetails – were hanging out at the Malt Shop having double fudge sundaes.

"Hey Gang, listen to this," said Fred as he read the newspaper, "Paintings disappear from the Art Museum. Police are baffled as there are no sign of them."

"Stange noises are also heard coming from the abandoned amusement park," read Velma as she read another bit of Newspaper.

"Cool. I heard from a friend of mine, saying that place is haunted," said Joseph.

"H – H – Haunted?" asked Shaggy as he shook in fear.

"Raunted?" asked Scooby.

"Don't be silly Joseph. There are no such things as ghosts," said Ninetails.

"Yeah. The real reason the park was abandoned was because of earthquake dangers," said Daphne.

"Anyway, something tells me that amusement park has something to the mysterious disappearance of the Museum Paintings, so we better go over there and look for a clue," said Fred.

"Then let's go there tonight!" declared Velma.


	2. The Creepy Clown Entrance

**Chapter 2.**

 **The Creepy Clown Entrance**

When night time fell, the Gang in the Mystery Machine arrived at the Abandoned Amusement Park. They climbed out of the van and met up with their friends Leonardo, Donatello, Rapheal, Michelangelo, Po, Viper, Crane, LapTrap Abigail the Kangaroo, Evelyn the Crane, Lilly the Moose, their Guardians Aquos Akwimos, Ventus Spyron _,_ Subterra Premo Vulcan and these Bakugan were in their Ball forms and their Pokemon Dedenne,Poipole and Noivern since Spritzee, Lucario and Octillery were at back Lilly's house in the Happy Tree Friends Forest.

"Hi Leonardo," Fred greeted Leo.

"Hey there Fred. What are you and Mystery Inc doing here?" Leo asked Fred.

"We are here because we saw an article in the Newspaper about Paintings disapping from the Art Museum and stange noises are also heard coming from the abandoned amusement park. What about you guys?" said Fred.

"We saw an S.O.S Signal and figured somebody was sighling for help," said Viper.

Daphne and Po pulled out two flashlights and they shone them on two signs that said 'Danger' and 'Keep Out'. Then Daphne stepped on something squishy and then lights went on and showed a clown with his tongue coming back in his mouth, then his closed.

"What was that you said about this park being haunted?" Shaggy asked Joseph.

Then the clown laughed.

"Yikes!" said LapTrap.

"Whoa, I thought clowns were supposed to be friendly," said Mikey.

"This is undoubtedly the entrance," said Viper.

"But it's locked. Oh, too bad. I guess we'll have to leave," said LapTrap.

"Not so fast LapTrap. We are going to get it opened up," said Fred.

"That's what I'm afraid of," said LapTrap.

"All we have to do is fill in the space with the puzzle pieces on the ground," said Evelyn.

"And there's also a control panel over there," said Spyron sitting on Evelyn's back.

"If we turn it on, it should help us out," said Velma.

 _"Hehehehe, yes? Can I can help you? Heheha."_

"Zoink! T – T – That d – does n – not s – sound f – f – friendly," said Shaggy shaking in fear.

Once the 25 friends put in the pieces, the clown used his tongue as stairs for the 25 friends to get inside the park.

"Cool," said Mikey.

"Gross," said Daphne, Lilly and Vulcan.

"Yeh," said LapTrap and Scooby.

"Let's go," said Abigail.

And with that, the 25 friends entered the park.


	3. Jacque Ramone

**Chapter 3.**

 **Jacque Ramone**

It was even darker in the park. When the 25 friends got to the drop tower ride, they stopped.

"Now let's find out where that S.O.S came from. If we search. . . " said Leo.

" _You there. I say. Did you say that you saw my S.O.S.?_ "

"Who's that?" asked Akwimos sitting on Abigail's left shoulder.

" _I'm up here!_ "

The 25 friends look up and saw a man sitting at the top of the drop tower ride.

"Wow!" said Raph.

"I recognize you. you're Jacque Ramone, curator of the art museum," said Velma.

"Why yes I am," said Jacque.

"I really admire the work you've done to bring priceless art to the museum," said Velma.

"I can see that you are a young lady with impeccable taste, why thank you so much," said Jacque.

"But what are you doing up there man?" asked Shaggy.

"Well, I – I'm not really sure. As I was leaving the museum this evening, I was apprehended from behind and blindfolded. I must've blacked out and when I came to, I found myself sitting at the top of this ride, unable to get down," said Jacque.

"Well Gang. It looks we've got a mystery on our hands," said Fred.

"And the first thing to do is to get Mr Ramone down from up there," said Velma.

"But how? We can't climb this thing," said Shaggy.

"Shaggy's right. The Metal is too smooth to hang to," said Viper.

"Well, if we turn on the power supply, we can get the ride going and get him down," said Crane.

"What a good idea, Crane," said Leo.

"We better split up. Shag, Scooby, Velma, Crane, Po, Viper, LapTrap, Evelyn, Spyron, Poipole, Lilly, Vulcan and Noivern, you guys will search for the power planet and turn the power on. Daphne, Joseph, Nemus, Ninetails, Abigail, Akwimos, Dedenne, Leo, Donnie, Raph, Mikey and I will go investigate and find out who kidnap Mr. Ramone and why," said Fred.

"We can use the Red Videophone to keep in touch and update each other on our progress," said Joseph.

"We can use my Saddlebags to store anything we need or find," said Lilly.

"Well, if you insist. Remember, if anyone gets tired or needs to see a map use me," said LapTrap.

"Got it, see you on video," said Donnie. And off went Fred, Daphne, Joseph, Nemus, Ninetails, Abigail, Akwimos, Dedenne, Leo, Donnie, Raph and Mikey.

"Oh many thanks my young friends. By the way, just who are you?" asked Jacque.

"You mean you don't recognize us? We're the Cluefinders," said Viper.

"Yeah. Haven't you seen our website?" asked Po.


	4. The First Clues

**Chapter 4.**

 **The First Clues**

Shaggy, Scooby, Velma, Crane, Po, Viper, LapTrap, Evelyn, Spyron, Poipole, Lilly, Vulcan and Noivern started their search for the Power Planet. Along the way, they came across what looked like a giant vending machine and it had some sort of key objects in it. Also, it was laid out in the form of a grid.

"What in the world. This looks like a giant vending machine," said Lilly.

"Bummer, I'm out of change," said Po.

"Err. . . Maybe we can work out a deal."

"Wow. I guess it's kind of a Robot too," said Velma.

"Uhh, I'm stuck, I'm stuck I'm all jammed up. Can you help, please?"

"Rhat Ro Re Rave to Ro?" asked Scooby.

"Pick a colour and a shape and press the button button. Match the colours and shapes to the locations of the jams on my grid to make them fall."

"Deal," said Velma.

So the 13 friends had to choose from 5 colours: red, blue, purple, yellow or white and 5 shapes: triangle, heart, circle, diamond or star. Once they chose a combination, they pressed the button to see where it would pop up. But they only had 10 combinations limited to make. What's worse when the number hits 0 and all of the jams weren't out, the machine resected itself and they had to start over from square 1 again.

But once the 13 friends got all the jams out, the machine jumped for on the inside because it's jams were gone.

"Oh yes, you did it. Here you go."

"What is that?" asked Spyron.

"Looks like part of a key," said Viper.

"It's also an important part of this mystery, let's pack it up," said Lilly.

But the machine got all jammed up again and the 13 friends helped again to get the rest of key.

"Oh yes, you did it again. Here you go."

"Cool, another piece," said Evelyn.

Then again.

"You got another one."

"Yes," said Po.

Then the last piece.

"Hey, you've done it. You've freed my jams, and here's your last reward."

"Thank you, let's move on," said Velma.

And with that the 13 friends left. Just then the videophone came on and Fred, Daphne, Joseph, Nemus, Ninetails, Abigail, Akwimos, Dedenne, Leo, Donnie, Raph and Mikey had some news for them.

"Hey Guys, this just in," said Mikey.

"Hey, what did you guys find?" asked Crane.

"We found what appeared to be fresh footprints or tracks in various areas of the Park," said Daphne.

"What? How could that be? This place is suppose to be abandoned," said Lilly.

"Wait, it get's better," said Donnie.

"The tracks look like human footprints. We can't figure out what made them," said Fred.

"Oh great, alien footprints. Not this again, let's get out of here," said LapTrap.

"I'm with you LapTrap," said Shaggy.

"Reah, Re Roo," said Scooby.

"Alright guys, we'll keep a sharp lookout for anything out of the ordinary. Thanks," said Velma and she ended the transmission.


	5. A Strange Noise

**Chapter 5.**

 **A Strange Noise**

As the 13 friends moved on, Shaggy heard something behind him and Scooby but didn't see anything.

"Um did you hear something guys?" he asked the others.

"No," said Po and Velma.

"Nothing," said Evelyn and Spyron.

"Nada, why? Should we have heard something, Shaggy?" asked Viper.

"Just be quiet for a few minutes," said Shaggy.

At first they heard nothing, but then a noise suddenly bursted out of nowhere.

"That right there, that's the noise I was telling you guys about," said Shaggy.

"Well we heard it, but I don't see anything," said Po.

"Not me," said Crane, Lilly and Vulcan.

"Ror Re," said Scooby.

"We'll have to come back to see what's making that when we power up the park, now let's get on it," said Velma.

And with that the 13 friends moved on.


	6. The Second Clues

**Chapter 6.**

 **The Second Clues**

The 13 friends came across a big booth. It was dark so there really wasn't much to see, but there was a gun station, 3 creatures, a rocket and a round ball and another robot standing there.

"Step right up, try your skills, win a prize."

"Whoa, did you hear that guys? He said 'prize'," said Po.

"Po, we don't have time for games right now. We have a job to do," said Crane.

"Well, let's give it one shot Crane," said Velma.

"Okay," said Crane.

"The prize will help you in your quest, so step right up and do your best."

"In that case, let's do it," said Evelyn.

"But what do we have to do to win?" asked Spyron.

"5 objects will appear, one after another. Choose the object that's different from all the other objects in the group. The next time it appears, try and hit it with a paintball. If you get 4 out of 5 correct, I'll give you a prize."

"But what does he mean by '4 of 5'?" asked Shaggy a bit confused.

"Look up there Shaggy," said Crane pointing towards some yellow lights above the stand, "Those show how many groups we get correct and wrong. If it's green = correct, red = wrong. So we have to get 4 out of 5 correct."

"What about 5 out of 5?" asked Lilly.

"You'll still win the prize, kids."

So then Po walked up to the cannon and turn it on. Right after that, objects appeared 1 by 1. Po hit the object that was different from all the rest. The 1st group was made of diamonds.

"Po, I know which one it is," said Vulcan.

"Really?" asked Po.

"Yeah, the 4 each had one side missing but not the last one. It had all of its sides," said Vulcan.

Po looked again and saw the difference. "Oh thanks Vulcan." The next group had of a diamond. "These, I know which one will look different." So then Po hit the object with a paintball until he got all 5 groups correct. "You've done it, you've won the prize. Won't you stay and try to win another?"

"I'm game, let's bag this prize first," said Po.

"Also, it's a piece of another key," said Velma.

So the 13 friends packed the key piece up in Lilly's Saddlebags and Shaggy took a turn, he kept going till he got all the pieces.

"Another winner, but it may be as easy the next time around. Care to try again?"

"I'll go this time," said Velma.

Then again. "3rd time's the charm. But don't stop now you're on a roll."

"Man am I stoked for this," said Po.

Then Evelyn took the last go. "Ingenious eagle eye. You're the BIIIIG winner, and here's your last prize."

"Alright!" said Evelyn.

"We're done here, let's move on," said Velma.

Once the pieces were put together and were safetly inside Lilly's Saddlebags, Velma grabbed the videophone and the 13 friends left. Not too long after, Fred, Daphne, Joseph, Nemus, Ninetails, Abigail, Akwimos, Dedenne, Leo, Donnie, Raph and Mikey called them again.

"Hey guys, listen to this," said Fred.

"We overheard some sort of ultracation. Unfortunately, we couldn't get a very good recording but here's what we have," said Daphne.

" _Wh . . . ing? I TOLD YOU, DON'T LEAVE THE . . . SON OF . . . GONNA GET EXPOSED TO THE AIR . . . DRY UP AND LEAVE . . . AND THEY'RE GONNA GET RUINED. I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU . . . DI . . . THIS . . . ME. I TOLD YOU PEO . . . TO COME ON . . . GONNA GET RUINED AND THEY'RE GONNA BE WORTHLESS AND NOBODY'S GONNA PAY FOR THEM_."

"Wow man! Sounds like she's having a bad day," said Shaggy.

"Yep. And this proves that were not alone," said Lilly.

"See if you can pin point this person's location. I'm sure she can tell us more about what's going on here," said Velma.

"Oh No! Screaming Aliens! This is worst than I thought," said LapTrap.


End file.
